


Eyestalk and Handles [11th Doctor x Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the Doctor, and a Dalek eye stalk take a vigorous sprint away from an army of murderous underground geckos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyestalk and Handles [11th Doctor x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> The Time of the Doctor was a hilarious episode in the beginning. So I decided to make a fic featuring the Dalek eyestalk and the Cyberman head Handles. ^ ^
> 
> Feel free to comment and tall me what you think~!
> 
> You, and Doctor Who characters do not belong to me.

 

 

 

 **PEW! PEW! PEW!**  
  
"You had to shoot the bloody eyestalk!"  
  
"It was an accident!"   
  
"Why don't you tell them that!"  
  
**PEW!**  
  
You yelp as a laser shot near your feet.   
  
The Doctor grabbed your hand as the two of you made a sharp turn in the long corridor. The two of you were running away from an enraged army of Silurians after the Doctor's souvenir Dalek eye stalk decided to spontaneously combust next to one of the stasis control pads.   
  
"This is all your fault!" You yelled.   
  
"My fault? You're the one who said that the humans were here first!"  
  
**PEW! PEW!**  
  
You ducked your head as large chunks of rubble began loosening from the cavern ceiling.  
  
"You didn't have to prove me wrong!"   
  
"It is my civil duty to educate every companion! "  
  
"Oh, trust me I'm feeling very educated right now!" You jabbed your finger at the eyestalk in his other hand. "You're not bringing that thing ever again!"  
  
"Oi! What gives you the right to decide?"   
  
The two of you made another sharp turn as a couple stray lizard people blocked your path  
  
"The fact that I'm being shot at by walking geckos gives me every right to decide!" Your eyes widened as they spotted the TARDIS.  "Blue box straight ahead!"  
  
The Doctor whooped in triumph as he tucked the eyestalk under his arm.  
  
The Silurians were only twenty feet behind you. Ten feet. Three feet.  
  
**PEW! PEW! PEW!**  
  
With a snap of the Doctor's fingers the TARDIS doors opened and the two of you dived in.  
  
"Oof!" The both of you land on your stomachs as the TARDIS doors shut close behind the two of you and lock.   
  
The Doctor spares no time and jumping up and running to the console. With a few flips of the switch and the twist of a knob the two of you were traveling through the time vortex.   
  
The pounding on the door and firing of laser guns faded away as the TARDIS wheezed away.  
  
The Doctor shot a goofy grin in your direction as you began lifting yourself from the ground. "That was a close one."   
  
"You think, " you huffed as you heaved yourself up to lean on one of the railings. You snatched the fried eyestalk from the ground.  And trudge up to the console.   
  
Pushing the dismembered machine part into the Doctor's chest you frown. "Please don't ever bring this again. We've already been attacked by five ships, two colonies, and a blind mercenary. We already get enough attention because of the TARDIS."  
  
The TARDIS wheezed angrily.   
  
The Doctor rubbed the TARDIS console lovingly. "Don't mind her, dear. She's just a bit frazzled is all." He cooed.  
  
"Doctor, I'm serious!" You protested.  
  
The Doctor set his jaw in that funny sideways manner that it always did.  
  
"Aw, alright." He threw the eye stalk over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs that led down below the glass floor.  
  
"Doctor, what are you doing?"You lean over the railing curiously.  
  
A cracked CyberMan head popped out making you flinch violently and press a hand to your mouth.  
  
"I'll just bring Handles instead!"  
  
You groaned as you thunked your forehead against the railing.


End file.
